Issue 118
Issue 118 is the one-hundred-eighteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 20: All Out War - Part One and the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on December 11, 2013. Plot Gregory returns to the Hilltop along with the Hilltop defectors, including Kal, and calls out for help. Maggie arrives and asks if the war is over and if Negan is dead. Gregory quickly denounces Rick as ruining everything that the community has worked hard for and that Negan can be reasonable. Maggie becomes enraged and questions Gregory's motives, blatantly saying that he's only looking out for himself. When Gregory says that Negan is reasonable, she angrily reminds him that Negan killed Glenn as she punches him in the face. Kal quickly restrains her and Gregory explains to her that violence is not necessary, calling her "ma'am". Maggie angrily exclaims to him "My name is Maggie Greene!" She then turns to the other members of the Hilltop who gathered there and rallies them to rebel against Gregory's cowardly ways and join Rick's cause. She reminds them that they tasked him with eliminating Negan in the first place and is someone who they can trust since he's helping them for the greater good. She fully places her support behind him saying "I believe in Rick Grimes." Meanwhile, Rick and his army start to fulfill their plan to attack the Savior outposts. While in the midst of a battle over one of more heavily guarded ones, Eric is among those who are killed, while Paul disarms a Savior and holds him hostage. When all the outside guards are dead, Paul forces the lone survivor to let them inside the outpost. When this happens, Rick leads the others inside and finish killing the remaining Saviors. Meanwhile, Ezekiel leads his group towards another outpost. Though initially successful, the Kingdom's forces are lured into an ambush and are quickly overwhelmed. He tries to assure Richard that he'll make it out, but the latter dies in his arms. He grabs a shotgun from one of the deceased members of his group, but the soldier reanimates just as he does so. Ezekiel forces the zombie away and bludgeons it to death with his shotgun. Two Saviors hold him at gunpoint, but he manages to get away when the pair are attacked by roamers. As he stumbles into a storm drain he is quickly surrounded by zombies, but is saved by Shiva, who sacrifices herself attacking the zombies and ends up being surrounded and presumably devoured. Ezekiel is shown talking with Michonne about how ashamed he feels for the loss of his men, and Shiva herself. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Aaron *Eric *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Kal *Eduardo *Gregory *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Samuel *Ezekiel *Shiva *Richard *Hilltop Colony residents *Kingdom soldiers *The Saviors Deaths *Eric *Richard *Shiva *At least 7 unnamed Kingdom soldiers *Around 20 unnamed Saviors Trivia *Last appearance of Eric. *Last appearance of Richard. *Last appearance of Shiva. *This is the second time an animal has been devoured by zombies in the Comic Series. The first being Rick's horse in #2. *This is the first issue where someone narrates events taking place within the issue, narrating in the form of a flashback. *This is the first and so far only issue that features a Savior getting killed by a zombie. Goofs/Errors * In the first panel after Eric gets shot, Aaron attempts to hold him and you see Rick's stump, but it's where his left hand's supposed to be. Category:Media and Merchandise